


Battle of the Ships

by Me_Is_A_Funyon



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: I got bored, Other, chaos for love, discussion over ships, otp, this is the result
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 10:25:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1344070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Is_A_Funyon/pseuds/Me_Is_A_Funyon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The seven plus Nico fight over ships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Battle of the Ships

**Author's Note:**

> So I was bored, and yeah. Well this is what came out. Hope you like it!

The seven plus Nico are sitting on the deck of the Argo II. It's Valentine's Day and they all decided to travel together. Out of the blue, as Percy would like to call it, Piper decided to talk about ships.

Leo: As in, the Argo II, Titanic, like that?  
Piper: No as in Percabeth, Percy and Annabeth. Like that  
Hazel: I'm confused…  
Frank: I think couples  
Percy: Frazel for eva!  
Annabeth: Piper what have you done  
Jason: Gurl, wha u mean? Pernico for ever!  
Annabeth: What's Pernico?  
Nico: Nothing, it doesn't exist!  
Jason: Of course it does! It will be real some-  
Nico: Shut up Grace! *pushes Jason off the ship*  
Jason: *comes back up flying* You're not gonna get rid of me that easy  
Hazel: What the frick is happening here?  
Piper: Pernico? Are you serious? Percabeth belongs together!  
Annabeth: What's Pernico? Is that…Percy and Nico?  
Nico: *high pitch voice* What? No!   
Percy: I like Perclue. The bae  
Frank: What does that stand for?  
Percy: The love of my life!  
Annabeth: Awww  
Percy: Not you! Blue food!  
Everyone: …  
Jason: I don't care, I'll make Pernico come out! It's in there somewhere!  
Leo: I like Caleo  
Hazel: What's that?  
Leo: And Leico  
Hazel: What?! Get away from my brother!  
Nico: Hazel, calm down. It's okay  
Jason: What? No! You don't love Leo, Percy!  
Percy: What?  
Nico: I didn't say I loved Leo  
Leo: *sobs* What? I thought we had something special!  
Nico: I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that!  
Leo: No excuses *cries loudly*  
Nico: Ugh fine *wraps arms around Leo* I do I do   
Leo: Yay!  
Jason: Pernico!  
Piper: Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about! Percabeth!  
Hazel: I like Percabeth  
Piper: Good girl *high fives Hazel*  
Frank: I like Jasper  
Jason: That's nice, but ship Pernico!  
Frank: But I don't-  
Jason: Pernico *puts on Pernico shirt*  
Percy: Frazel kiss NOW  
Piper: Percabeth kiss!  
Nico: Shut up guys! Leo's crying! *pats Leo's head*  
Annabeth: I'm liking this Leico thing  
Piper: No! No! Kiss *starts pushing Percy and Annabeth towards each other*  
Jason: No! *pushes them apart* Go to Nico!  
Nico: *glares at Jason* Wait here Leo *stands up and starts smacking Jason*  
Jason: Ouch! *runs away*  
Nico: Come here Grace! *follows Jason around ship*  
Percy: Frazel kiss it's an order  
Hazel: Percy, calm down  
Frank: Here you go, blue food *hands over blue pancakes*  
Percy: Yummy! *munches blue food*  
Annabeth: You're getting it all over your face! Let me get it *wipes cheek*  
Piper: Awww OTP  
Leo: Still crying!  
Frank: What is happening?  
Hazel: This all started because of ships, wow  
Annabeth: Percy, stop with the blue food!  
Percy: Nobody tells Persassy what to do with his blue food *maniac look in his eyes*  
Piper: Don't fight Golden Couple!  
Jason: Aaaaah *runs over Piper's leg*  
Nico: Die! *follows behind*  
Coach Hedge: Did somebody say die?!  
Everyone: Hedge? What the frick are you doing here!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that's it. Maybe I'll do more like these, I don't know. Depends on how many people like it. Byeeeee!


End file.
